


Where You Like It

by crookedneighbour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure smut. Viserys and Ramsay are both self-absorbed hot heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Like It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplecelery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecelery/gifts).



Viserys was in a very compromised position. Specifically, he had a bloody nose and two fingers up his ass.

Ramsay wasn't unharmed, a dragon doesn't submit with out a fight, but a few scratches across his chest was well worth the upper hand.

The two of them had gotten into a fist fight, after a few glasses (or maybe bottles) of wine Viserys had snuck into his dorm room. Viserys had made a jab about Ramsay being natural born and somewhere in the fighting their clothes had start to come off.

"Did Rhaegar ever touch you like this? Dom was always on about that if the Targs could marry and fuck each other we should be able to," Ramsay snarled.

Viserys was face up on his dorm bed, and Ramsay was inelegantly wriggling inside him. It felt good, but he was just short of his prostate.

"No, he was gentler. More practiced," Viserys countered. Ramsay furrowed his brow in anger, his thick lips quirking down in displeasure.

"You're an ungrateful stuck up little bitch. You're the one getting fucked, remember?" Ramsay's fingers rocked faster, and Viserys gasped. "I should just choke you till you blackout, but you'd enjoy that. You're disgusting."

Viserys tried to fight his way up, but with Ramsay's fingers inside him it was too difficult. Ramsay's free hand hit him across the face again and his nose throbbed in renewed agony. For better or for worse they were both still hard.

"Fuck you," Viserys groaned, falling back.

"Such an ugly mouth," Ramsay replied. "All I want to hear from you is apologies. Or begging me to come on your face. I won't stop edging you till you do."

Viserys had played this game with Rhaegar and similar ones with Ramsay. His brother always broke him, but they were brothers. Ramsay would have to try much harder.


End file.
